Clara Edelweiss
If we let ourselves fight without love but instead with hate, we're nothing more than those who we despise.' '' Clara is a Changeling Lore Bard played by Jaiden. Description Appearance Personality Biography Relationships Klemens Vollmacht '''Pre changeling revalation: Clara's relationship with her inquisitior is perhaps one of the weirdest she has experienced. Whilst both are good friends and their trust runs strong, she still experiences paranoia when it comes to his superior postition and the duty that comes with it. All it would take would be a word from him and she would be executed, but his death would also mean hers would shortly follow. She does not like this power dynamic but accepts Klemens is the best person for her to be under. After Changeling revelation: Clara's relationship with Klemens changed drastically after the knowledge she gained from the changelings and the rescue by Iontair. She became more on guard around him, as well as more actively defiant of his commands. She was in two minds during this time; loyal to keeping the changelings secrets, but hopeful that Klemens would side with them if told of their existence. After the discoveries in the green dragon's lair and when she let some of this information go to him, he demanded more than she was willing to tell and caused her to flee in fear of her safety. After her escape: Clara is angry at Klemens for how he used her goodbye as a way of gathering more information when she was vulnerable. Klaus Katzmann Klaus and Clara developed a good friendship pretty much instantaneously. The stresses they were put through in the early days of their meeting and the comfort shared when they were imprisoned by General von Lussberg developed a brief romantic interest, feelings that were quelled with confusion in the days of rebuilding the city. Clara's opinion of Klaus fell a little when he told Klemens of their attempt to mutually deceive him. Lina Stein Lina was Clara's first true friend after she left her hometown. They both got on well with Lina being protective of Clara in the face of Hedwig's disapproval and Jannik Grubenstein's hatred. With Clara first suspecting Lina was not human when she could see unnaturally well in the darkness, Lina revealed that she was a shifter shortly after, Clara supporting her nature and praising the actions which got her into her curse. Likewise, when Clara revealed she was a Changeling, Lina was the fastest to accept it and defend her. Lina would buy things for Clara, a fact that earned her much love, and was always a person she felt she could talk to. Thus Clara was devastated when Lina died, sending her into a depressive state she is still trying to escape from fully. Morgan Clara's jealousy caused her to dislike Morgan from the moment she learned what she was. Over the small time they spent together, other than being jealous about Morgan's blossoming romance with Hedwig, Clara began to develop a friendship with her, cut short by Morgan's untimely death. Hedwig von Henneberg Clara's relationship with Hedwig was perhaps the most complicated of any she formed within the party. In awe of her holiness, and yet uneasy about how Hedwig treated Lina when her cursed nature was revealed, the two found it easy to get on until Clara told the others about her true form. From then on, their relationship was a mixture of anger, sadness, and strange romantic feelings. The two clashed many times over small details, but Clara still enjoyed Hedwig's company, both on the battlefield and off it. This was enhanced when Hedwig presented her a gift, a set of earrings which Clara wears often. After Morgan's death, and with Hedwig blaming it on Clara and leaving the party, Clara feels shame and loneliness when she thinks about her, wishing she could one day see her again. Lothar Hermann From the formation of the party, Clara has felt immense respect for Lothar and how loyal he is to Klemens. A firm friend and powerful ally to have in battle, when Lothar volunteered for the Queen Below's sacrifice it cemented her gratefulness to have him travelling with her. Clara was surprised when Lothar expressed his feelings for her, an affection she returned but not as strongly, but rejected him due to her recent romance with Rose Garravad. During her escape, she was angry with how quickly he turned on her. Key/ Tobias Bachman Clara formed a friendship quickly with Bachman, being appreciative of the work he does for the house, and the emotional support he gave her during the hardships and moral dilemmas she faced during her work. This meant she trusted him enough to reveal her changeling nature to him during a 'truth' game they played alone in the wine cellar. Only appearing taken aback for a second, he comforted her about her abilities and even encouraged her to explore the extent of them. It was at this time he gifted her an expensive bottle of wine. From then on he was a father figure for Clara, taking a dislike of Hedwig after their argument and stopping Klaus from bringing her more wine when she was drinking due to depression. During the burning of Vodenstadt, she saw him helping out the citizens and would sometimes lend a hand or make him food. When it was announced the party would be leaving the city and Bachman would go spend time making a vineyard, Clara gave him her silver raven icon and had a tearful long hug. One week later, when searching for Victoria, Clara was found by Richter and taken to a warehouse on the edge of the city. There it was revieled that he was a changeling, called Key, along with his two companions. He told Clara about the The Lady of Masks and Freedom as well as how changelings fitted into the world. He offered Clara the chance to come with them to their society, an offer Clara refused to stay with her friends. She bid goodbye to them as they left the warehouse, wishing them that Enea would light their path and the Lady of Masks would keep them safe. Ambassador Rose Garrevard Clara was immediately stricken with feelings when she met Rose at a random party for the capital's nobility, for she represented everything Clara wanted in life; power, and freedom. After their meeting followed a whirlwind romance, disapproved of by Klemens because of Rose's strong political position. Upon Clara needing to leave the capital, and later the party, Clara is attempting to continue their relationship using magical communication such as the 'Sending' and 'Dream' spells. Character Information Notable Items * Staff of Healing: * Glamoured studded leather armour: * Stone of good luck: ''' * '''Assortment of scalpels: * A divination card resembling her true likeness. Racial Abilities * Change Appearance * Changeling Instincts * Unsettling Visage * Divergent Persona Class Abilities * Spellcasting & Ritual Casting *Bardic Inspiration *Jack of All Trades *Song of Rest *Cutting Words *Expertise *Font of Inspiration *Countercharm *Extra Magical Secrets Spellcasting As a level 10 bard, Clara has access to 5th level spells. Her spell list focuses heavily on utility and healing spells. Trivia * Clara's favourite colour is deep green, a reminder of her forested home. * Clara's date of birth was set on the day she was found, as she appeared to be approximately 1 year old at the time. * Up until Loche found her, Clara did not know what a changeling was. She had also not ever assumed her natural state assuming that her abilities were not something she could 'turn off'. * Clara has never received any official bardic training, aside from probing her abilities slightly when conversing with Nicho. She dreams of one daying seeing the bardic colleges of Arrionne. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Inquisition Members